


monachopsis

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Zeus is a DICK, something is not right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Zeus is particularly evil, because Lester Papadoploulos was not a body for taking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even finish toa, i read like five chapters then got up to the first mentions of hyacinth and thought "gaaaay" and couldn't take the rest of the page seriously (even tho the first mention is him dying lol)
> 
> is left "finished" but there is a high chance that there shall be more once i finish toa... not too many spoilers so if you didn't read toa either, then you're pretty good
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own pjo/hoo/toa and/or characters

Apollo somehow feels it in between everything.

It’s not something conscious- it’s a root feeling somewhere in his core. The sense of wrongness and feeling of  _ no, get out get out getoutgetoutgetout _ . He can’t help but feel as if this mortal body is different from the rest.

It doesn’t feel like the others.

It doesn’t feel like him.

Meg stares at him, as they sit in the Prius that belongs to the Jacksons’. It’s not exactly a flying chariot as blinding as the god’s smile, but it would have to deal for this trip.

Meg is only a child, she’s only pre-teen with barely enough body change to be passed off as otherwise. If she was older, she might be a tiny bit over the average mark and would get a decent husband (or perhaps wife? Apollo didn’t understand how mortals could prefer one over the other- both were pretty to look at).

Meg swings her head away as Apollo looks at her. “What?”

“It’s nothin’.” She mumbles into the green frock that the elder Ms. Jackson lent her. “Just…”

“Just what?” He scrunches up his face when he sees the pimpled- skin he was residing in through the reflection of the window. He runs a hand through his hair. “It’s because I’m hideous, right? You’re wondering how such a god like  _ Apollo _ could end up in such a disgusting form.”

His throat feels tight and his stomach flops as he says it, and in the back of his head is the feeling of  _ stop it stop it getoutgetouyou’renotsupposedtobehere. _

“No,” Meg’s ears get a bit red. “You’re not too bad looking.”

There’s a flash of dark curls and a giggle and and dark skin and  warm brown eyes that wink playfully at him. It takes Apollo a moment to realize that Meg does not have warm brown eyes that wink playfully, a giggle that sends his heart beating, and dark curls. Something inside him flutters like a butterfly.

He grins at her, as bright as he could. “Thanks, you don’t have to lie though. When I was a god, I used to the most handsomest of them all. Tons of minor gods were jealous, and even Aphrodite asked me for hair tips.”

“I doubt that.” Percy Jackson’s green eyes are filled with amusement as he slides into the driver’s seat.

“No, it’s true!” Apollo protests, and Meg laughs along with Percy. “I can give you some too!”

_ Leave me alone leave me alone leavemeleaveme- _

“Hey,” Percy’s voice cuts in again, still amused. “No need to get all pouty- if you say Aphrodite uses you for hair tips, I’m sure you’re telling the truth.”

“Yeah,” Meg echoes, and Apollo knows that she has the tiniest of crushes even with the knowledge of Annabeth.

He can’t really feel his hair or scalp or head or neck at the moment.

 

When he arrives at camp and these children greet him it’s weird- so very  _ weird _ .

“Hey Lester,” one of the Hermes kids snicker, thinking it’s incredibly hilarious that a god was standing in front of him looking like some punk nobody from high school.

_ That’s not meyou’renotme _ .

“Hi.” He grins back even though his body is tingling and he doesn’t feel right.

Inside of him, something dies at his responding. He’s not supposed to respond.

Apollo is not Lester and never will be.


End file.
